Neena Thurman (Earth-42466)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-42466 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = As results of her mutation, she has chalk white skin, and a black circle tatoo around left eye. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, mercenary | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Duane Swierczynski; Pepe Larraz | First = Deadpool vs. X-Force #1 | Last = Deadpool vs. X-Force #4 | HistoryText = Domino was a member of Cable's X-Force who traveled back through time in order to stop the mercenary Deadpool from changing key historical points in Earth's past. As they arrived in 1777, Domino and the others realized changes already, the place they landed in was called Germantown. Deadpool locked himself in a mansion while holding a colonist as a prisoner. Domino busted into the building with Warpath to help save the hostages but was met with a barrage of gunfire from Deadpool after he was knocked off balance and fell unto the second floor of the building by Cannonball. Domino fired rounds from her plasma gun at the merc, but had to dodge Boom-Boom's time bombs after they were flung in her direction by Deadpool. Wade got trapped in the basement, but he used his time device to teleport away. Knowing where he went, Domino followed Deadpool to 1863 along with Cable and Warpath. Domino and the others transported straight into an ambush as the Confederate soldiers under Deadpool's command fired rifle shots at them. After taking cover, Domino leaped into the air and used her probability powers to unload rounds of ammo at the soldiers hitting them in certain areas that weren't vital but enough to incapacitate them. Deadpool next unleashed massive tanks against the mutants, which caused Domino and her teammate Warpath to flee into the forest to regroup. When Cable transported back from the past, he informed them that she and Warpath would have to keep both armies at bay while he goes after Deadpool. Domino blasted her way through a brigade of soldiers after Warpath picked up one of the tanks and tossed it towards the others in order to clear a path for her so she could set some explosive charges and blow up the remaining robots. During the fight, Cable returned from the year 1900 and told Domino that they needed to hold out just a little longer so he could repair the damage done to the timeline by Deadpool. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Neena Thurman of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Neena Thurman of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Shooting Category:Weapons Expert Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers